


u smell

by pricklyteeth



Series: domestic bad bois [1]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Body Image, Body Modification, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 01:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10452051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pricklyteeth/pseuds/pricklyteeth
Summary: jonghyun is binding n also wearin a croptop  .  just a lil fluffy drabble ;3;





	

“Babe, does this make my tits look big?” 

Jonghyun is frowning at himself in the full length mirror, crammed up next to the shoe cabinet, the one in their bedroom buried in clothing, hiding behind a couple dressers Kibum put there when he needed space to do prints.

Kibum comes up behind him, not saying anything, looking over Jonghyun’s shoulder at his reflection, eyes flicking around his chest (he was binding today) to see if there was any bunching. Kibum slides fingers underneath the back of his crop top, straightening out where the binding scrunched up, Jonghyun having tucked the material, not wanting his underwear showing.

Chewing his lip as his fingers trace around the elastic, Kibum hums, digits coming to tug underneath the binding. “This one isn’t too tight is it?” he frowns, fiddling with the fit. “I know we measured before we ordered, but the last one really fucked up your back.”

“Babe, it’s fine.” Jonghyun fights back a smile as his eyes follow Kibum, fussing behind him, taking his chipped nails and hairless arms (Kibum shaves so his sleeves aren’t covered up by his hair) and bringing them around his middle. He snorts, turning one of them in his stubby hands. “Babe, you gotta get something done about your nails, they look terrible.” He’s grinning now, little body shaking slightly with unvoiced giggles. “Minjung knows that place where you can get hella gel nails.” Jonghyun’s eyes light up, tugging at his partner’s fingers. “We can go together, it’d be cute as hell.”

Kibum’s mouth is puckered up at the side, skeptical. “It would, but it’d also be hella impractical, I mean, how the fuck am I supposed to help the next time you get a tampon stuck inside you?” he deadpans, although Jonghyun is almost entirely sure he is smirking somewhere. He pushes away Kibum’s hands to turn, glaring up at him, flicking at one of his snakebites.

“Okay, that was literally one fucking time.” Kibum is grinning now, grabbing at Jonghyun’s hands, trying to be cute now. But he ducks, taking off screaming. “Bitch, you don’t even know!” he yells, tossing couch cushions at a slowly advancing, bespectacled monster. “Do you know how terrifying it was?! I could have fucking contracted–”

“Shut up, oh my god,” Kibum says, snickering as he goes to wrap his arms around a protesting Jonghyun’s waist, trying to pull him into his lap. “What are you doing you unshowered heathen?” Jonghyun kicks, trying to wriggle his way to safety, whining all the while. “Get your unmanicured paws off me, you Smell!”

Kibum just laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> um this is a lil drabble from my domestic bad bois au wherein nbtrans aro jongkey r neurodivergent partners n its just a really . fluffy universe which is weird because it is born from my brain lmao  
> but aYWAY this was an old giftfic for elle i hope u also feel warm n fuzzy from readin
> 
> http://leakybot.tumblr.com/post/130865890327/u-smell (original post where i no longer have access to me blog)


End file.
